


Perchè ogni sopportazione ha un limite, Gregory.

by MidoriNoEsupuri



Series: The Royal Couple [Mystrade] [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, Fluff, Jealous Mycroft, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, POV Male Character, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriNoEsupuri/pseuds/MidoriNoEsupuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft si premura sempre di rispondere al telefono. Vuole avere il piacere di mandare sempre a quel paese l'ex moglie di Greg.<br/>Dal testo:<br/>"Teneva molto al tempo che passava in compagnia di Gregory, l'Ispettore di Scotland Yard con cui aveva faticosamente intrapreso una relazione, e il fatto che quel cellulare non accennasse a smettere di suonare assottigliava notevolmente la sua già scarsa pazienza. Tra l'altro, per colpa dell'essere più inutile, infimo e fastidioso presente sulla faccia del pianeta: la sua ex moglie."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perchè ogni sopportazione ha un limite, Gregory.

**Author's Note:**

> #prompt suggerito per il drabble day di San Valentino sulla pagina facebook 'We are out for prompt'.

**_Perchè ogni sopportazione ha un limite, Gregory._ **

  
Da una settimana circa, il suo sistema nervoso veniva messo alla prova più spesso del solito. Stranamente, non era colpa del suo lavoro: aveva redatto e firmato decine di contratti con vari stati ed organizzazioni segrete, controllato l'operato di missionari all'estero e pranzato in compagnia di importanti Ministri e la Regina in persona almeno tre volte. Era tutta colpa di un cellulare, che peraltro non era nemmeno di sua proprietà, un dispositivo mobile fastidioso che non accennava a smettere di trillare. Teneva molto al tempo che passava in compagnia di Gregory, l'Ispettore di Scotland Yard con cui aveva faticosamente intrapreso una relazione, e il fatto che quel cellulare non accennasse a smettere di suonare assottigliava notevolmente la sua già scarsa pazienza. Tra l'altro, per colpa dell'essere più inutile, infimo e fastidioso presente sulla faccia del pianeta: la sua ex moglie. Una donna incline al tradimento, con lo stesso quoziente intellettivo di un insetto invertebrato, che osava importunare il suo attuale compagno per motivi esageratamente futili: le votazioni scolastiche dei figli, ad esempio, come se Mycroft non li monitorasse per conto proprio, o i loro risultati sportivi. Il politico non provava interesse per quelle due creature rispettivamente di nove e cinque anni, ma la sua mania del controllo lo portava ad informarsi il più possibile sui loro comportamenti e spostamenti.  
Gregory era un uomo dal sonno pesante, Mycroft lo aveva spesso notato, ma la sua inclinazione al non dormire - o, per meglio dire, i suoi problemi di insonnia - lo aveva portato a rimuginare pigramente sulla poltrona del salotto. E il cellulare del compagno, abbandonato sul tavolino da caffè, aveva tremato e trillato per l'intera notte. Kate - così si chiamava la donna fonte del suo estremo nervosismo - doveva aver passato a sua volta la notte sveglia, magari in mancanza di un amante casuale, e doveva aver deciso che il modo migliore per ingannare il tempo fosse tempestare di sms e chiamate il cellulare dell'ex marito. Mycroft, inizialmente per infantilità e senso di superiorità tanto caratteristici in lui, si premurava di cancellare quelle prove poco prima che il compagno si svegliasse. Durante il resto del giorno non poteva fare granchè, purtroppo, ma aveva avuto modo di notare che Gregory non si preoccupava di quelle continue chiamate e difficilmente rispondeva agli sms, a meno che riguardassero i figli.  
Per il fine settimana, dopo essersi premurato di spostare tutti i turni del compagno in modo da lasciargli la serata libera, aveva prenotato una cena per entrambi in un ristorante di classe, dove era solito recarsi con i più importanti ospiti esteri con cui doveva discorrere di lavoro. Gregory si era dimostrato, nonostante l'ovvia e palese stanchezza a causa del lavoro, davvero entusiasta della decisione: aveva indossato un completo fresco di lavanderia, che metteva in risalto il suo corpo tonico, e Mycroft si sentiva quasi geloso nel constatare quante donne lo guardassero mentre attraversavano il locale.  
-E' davvero splendido.- mormorò lo yarder, guardandosi intorno nella sala. Mycroft sorrise impercettibilmente.  
-Solo il meglio per te, Gregory.- ammise, seppur rimanendo sul vago, poi presero posto e la cena procedette senza grosse interruzioni. Mycroft ascoltò i racconti del compagno sul proprio lavoro, sui casi risolti con l'intervento di Sherlock e su quelli, purtroppo, ancora senza spiegazione. Si trattava di crimini relativamente semplici, a dire il vero, ma il politico preferì non infierire. Il discorso cadde poi su una telefonata di Kate, giunta verso l'orario di pranzo, volta ad informare Gregory sul ricovero in ospedale del figlio maggiore - Kevin - a causa di un infortunio durante una partita di calcio. Mentre lo yarder esprimeva la sua preoccupazione, aggiungendo di essere passato a trovare il figlio subito dopo un'indagine, il suo cellulare vibrò sul tavolino dall'elegante tovaglia color crema. Mycroft avvertì il fastidio ruggirgli nello stomaco, afferrò rapidamente l'oggetto e ne accettò la chiamata. Gregory, dall'altra parte del tavolo, lo fissava come un pesce fuor d'acqua.  
"Greg, volevo informati che Kevin è..."  
-Stato dimesso dall'ospedale circa un'ora e tredici minuti fa, ne sono perfettamente a conoscenza.- concluse, tagliando corto. La donna rimase in silenzio per un istante, sicuramente confusa dalla voce così diversa ed elegante.  
"Con chi sto..."  
-Irrilevante con chi lei stia o meno parlando, signora Langdon.- sospirò Mycroft, allungando la mano libera dal cellulare per prendere il proprio bicchiere di vino e berne un sorso, estremamente calmo. La voce era fredda, distaccata, ma il fastidio era palese persino per Gregory, che sorrise impercettibilmente.  
-Le basti sapere che sta disturbando la pacifica vita non solo di un rispettabile ed affascinante agente di Scotland Yard, ma anche quella dell'importante personaggio politico con cui sta parlando, passatempo assolutamente non sicuro per lei e la sua incolumità fisica. Quindi le consiglio vivamente di trovarsi un altro interesse, o altre persone da importunare con la sua voce acuta e più adatta ad un pollaio del più remoto paesino del Galles. Buona serata, e mi auguro che il mio 'a mai più risentirci' diventi realtà.  
Chiuse la chiamata e posò il cellulare sul tavolo, concedendosi un altro sorso di vino rosso. Perfettamente invecchiato, italiano e dal gusto leggermente fruttato, corposo.  
-Mycroft...  
Alzò lo sguardo distrattamente, aveva quasi rimosso la presenza dello yarder davanti a sè.  
-Perchè diavolo...?  
-Perchè ogni pazienza ha un limite, Gregory.- rispose semplicemente, dedicandosi poi alla propria cena.


End file.
